My Immortal
by Corail Zaarea
Summary: Je ne veux plus penser, et surtout ne plus vivre. Cela me fait trop peur. Tu aurais dû me tuer… Ou ma vision de la chanson My Immortal, vécue par Subaru Suméragi.Deux versions disponibles!


**Auteur : **Corail  
**Genre **: Triste. Voire très triste, mais c'est pas ma faute : C'est CLAMP et Evanescence qui ont tout inventé !  
**Disclaimer** : Si les personnages de X1999 m'appartenaient, le manga finirait mieux ! Cela dit ce serait nettement moins intéressant, vu que je n'aurais jamais imaginé tout ce que CLAMP écrit. Quand à la chanson, c'est « My Immortal » d'Evanescence, je la trouve vraiment géniale et plus je l'écoute, plus elle me fait penser à Subaru et à sa situation ! D'où cette fic. (Mais non mon petit Sub', me remercies pas ! Tu avais la tête de l'emploi! )  
**Remerciements **: A tous ceux qui lisent mes fics. J'en profite pour me venger de la dernière death fic de ma sœur Alia Zanetsu (n'hésitez pas, allez lire ses fics, elles sont super, surtout celles qui finissent bien!) qui m'a traumatisée.

"My Immortal"

_  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Fatigué. De mon rôle, de ma destinée… De ma vie. Je ne veux plus être. Un instant, grâce a toi, je crois que j'ai cru en ma propre valeur. Par toi. Pour toi… Tout était faux, tout. Tes bras, tes sourires, tes attentions, tes déclarations qui me troublaient tant jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elles reflétaient ce que j'avais toujours souhaité…J'ai compris trop tard…Je ne t'en veux même pas. Mon amour pour toi a mis trop longtemps à m'apparaître : quand j'en ai pris conscience, ses racines avaient déjà envahi tout mon être. Il ne reste de place pour rien d'autre. Rien… C'est pourquoi je reste là assis sur cette chaise, insensible au monde, à peine vivant. Je ne veux plus penser, et surtout ne plus vivre. Cela me fait trop peur. Tu aurais dû me tuer… Imaginer me lever, recouvrer mes sens… Ouvrir mes yeux sur un monde que tu ne partageras plus, sur le monde que tu n'as en fait jamais partagé… J'en suis incapable.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

Si seulement je pouvais t'oublier. Si tu pouvais quitter ma tête, mon coeur, comme tu as quitté ma vie. Partir, simplement partir…

_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

Mais je le sais… Je ne serai plus jamais seul. Mon être n'est fait que de toi, où que j'aille je te verrai partout. Dans cet appartement où tu as presque vécu. Dans la ville, dans le ciel qui ne sera jamais plus aussi bleu, dans les karaokés où je n'irai plus jamais, dans chaque beignet que tu m'as forcé à manger, dans chaque musique que nous avons pu écouter… dans le soupir du vent, dans chaque oiseau qui me survolera…

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Trop de souffrance… Comment imaginer guérir un jour ? Je n'ai qu'un seul cœur, il est a jamais à toi… à jamais piétiné par toi… Chacun de ses battements est déjà une torture… Le temps ne pourra jamais effacer ça.

_Chorus:_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

C'est ce que tu semblais me dire, quand tu te penchais vers moi et m'enlaçais, mon dos contre ton torse, ton souffle contre ma joue, tes bras autour de moi comme un cocon qui me protègerait du monde… Quand tu effaçais mes larmes d'un revers de ta main ; quand tu combattais mes doutes d'une seule phrase qui me faisait comprendre que j'avais fait de mon mieux… que je n'avais pas à avoir honte de mes faiblesses, des mensonges que je disais parfois pour rendre la réalité moins dure…

_I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

Ta main était dans la mienne, où que j'aille, tout ce temps. Tu m'as dit que ça n'avait duré qu'un an ; cela me semble avoir duré une vie… Pour toi ce n'était que quelques mois de jeu, pour moi c'était une renaissance au monde, aux sentiments…

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light_

A la fois si joyeux et si sûr de toi, si tendre et parfois si cynique… Je te contemplais avec émerveillement, parfois avec un peu de crainte quand la plaisanterie allait trop loin, quand je rougissais devant tes propositions à peine voilées… de crainte devant l'indifférence que tu pouvais montrer, parfois, pour tout ce qui ne nous concernait pas… Rien ne semblait t'effrayer ou t'atteindre, pourtant tu savais donner l'impression que je comptais pour toi… J'étais le papillon s'approchant d'une flamme, de plus en plus près, de moins en moins conscient du danger…

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Et je reste là, prisonnier de cette vie abandonnée derrière toi, comme un jouet brisé dont tu te serais lassé, inerte comme la coquille vide que tu as laissé de mon coeur… Incapable de bouger ou de réagir, de continuer…

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams_

Inutile de fermer les yeux, c'est ton visage que j'aperçois… La tendresse de tes sourires brutalement transformée en rictus méprisant… La douceur de tes bras remplacée par tes coups, tes mains muées en armes, brisant mon bras comme une tige de verre… Et surtout, ultime torture, l'inquiétude et la douceur de ton regard muées en mépris, en indifférence glacée…

_Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

Tes paroles me hantent… C'est comme si elles avaient frappé directement mon âme… Elle me rendent fou… Mais ne l'étais-je pas déjà, quand j'attendais inconsciemment le son de ta voix pour me sentir complet? Oui, ta voix m'avait certainement déjà envoûté, pour me faire occulter ce que j'ai, au fond, toujours su que tu étais… L'amnésie n'est pas une excuse, même provoquée… Je connaissais tes pouvoirs, ton nom. Tu ne me l'as jamais caché. Ta voix m'avait fait oublier toute prudence. Maintenant, ses échos moqueurs emportent mon esprit…

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Je ne sais pas depuis combine de temps je suis ainsi. Des jours, des mois ? Je m'en moque. Je me moque de tout, je n'ai conscience que de cet instant où tout a basculé, que de ta voix…

_This pain is just too real_

Un sursaut. Mon corps s'arque boute comme sous un électrochoc, des sons, des images envahissent mon esprit… et surtout la douleur… SA douleur… Hokuto… J'aimerais hurler, je hurle peut être, j'aimerais que ce soit un autre songe mais je sais, je sens au plus profond de mes cellules que c'est la vérité… Cette douleur est bien trop réelle…

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Je n'ai plus le choix. Hokuto m'a sauvé et perdu à la fois. Cette fois je ne pourrai pas te pardonner. Tu l'as tuée, le temps ne pourra jamais effacer ça. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas : je ne me pardonnerai pas non plus…

_Chorus_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

Comment ai-je pu y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Il faut que j'oublie ces mots, et tous les mensonges que tu as pu prononcer. Pourtant…

_I held your hand through all of these years  
_

Au fond pourquoi ai je vécu toutes ces années ? Pour te retrouver. Pour te… tuer? Au fond tu ne m'as pas vraiment quitté…

_But you still have  
All of me_

Avec quelle faiblesse j'ai réagi à notre dernier combat… Tu as mené la danse, comme toujours, et si tu m'as laissé, si je respire encore c'est uniquement parce que tu en as décidé ainsi. Encore une fois, tu te conduis comme si j'étais une chose dont tu peux disposer à ton gré. Comme si tu savais que je suis encore à toi…

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

Oh, j'ai essayé de me dire que tu étais mort pour moi, que je n'éprouvais plus que de la haine pour toi. J'ai vraiment essayé d'y croire, tu sais ? Et pourtant, alors que je te vois face à moi sur ce pont, prêt pour ce qui sera notre ultime combat, je sais déjà que mes efforts ont été vains. Mon cœur ne peut pas mentir à ce point…

_But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

Même si je sais que c'est inutile. Tu as beau être là, je suis seul. Seul avec mes sentiments pour toi, des sentiments que tu ne peux pas comprendre, que tu ne ressentiras jamais… Cela a toujours été comme ça… J'ai toujours été seul, l'intermède que tu as passé auprès de moi n'était qu'un jeu pour toi…

_Chorus_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais cessé d'y croire… Croire malgré tout que tu pourrais m'aimer… être là à nouveau pour écarter mes peurs, pour essuyer mes larmes… Folie que cet espoir… Quoique… Peut être avais-je raison, mais il est trop tard…

_I held your hand through all of these years_

Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… Alors toi aussi ? C'est ce que tu me murmures à l'oreille, avant de t'écrouler, vaincu par ton propre assaut meurtrier…

_But you still have  
All of me_

Et alors que ton corps sans vie repose entre mes bras, alors que ma sœur est enfin vengée, je sais que rien n'a changé. Que rien ne pourra changer. Mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme t'appartiennent. A jamais…_  
_

The End.

Et voili! Ah oui, les paroles de la chanson viennent de "AZ Lyrics", un site que je vous conseille vivement!Ça fait un bail que je devais éditer cette fic (je l'ai commencée il y a plus d'un an dans un moment de déprime), maintenant que c'est fait j'espère qu'elle aura des lecteurs… Soyez gentils, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Il y aura sûrement une suite, ou plutôt une version plus sympathique de cette fic éditée bientôt (elle est déjà écrite) mais en attendant, n'hésitez pas à dire si :  
-Vous avez aimé  
-Vous trouvez ça bien, mais… (J'accepte tout à fait les critiques!)  
-Vous trouvez ça nul, pas la peine d'éditer pire !

Bref à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
